La Pesadilla de Sona
by wearesoldiers
Summary: No son mis personajes, pertenecen a Paul Scheuring.. es mi primer fanfic..me encanta escribir si que espero les guste el titulo introduce bastante bien como preview


Era de noche y la celda que compartían Wisthler, Michael y Mahone se sentía más fría de lo acostumbrado, pero para ser las 1 de la mañana no parecía algo importante, Mahone y Wisthler dormían mientras Michael alimentaba ratas que se paseaban por tierra de nadie sentía frió y un extraño escalofrió le atormentaba, sentía en su espalda un frió que no lo abandonaba era algo extraño, pero trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacía, las ratas parecían felices al respecto hasta que los guardias vieron aburridos por el silencio de la noche le dispararon, Michael más asustado por el ruido dejo de mirar hacia afuera y miro su cama, como si quisiera acomodarse aunque no lo quería, miro a James de la cama contigua, parecía dormir profundamente y no se notaba que tuviera frió a pesar de dormir sin camiseta y bastante destapado esta imagen dejo a Michael confundido, quizá está acostumbrado pensó, en realidad el solo quería desconcentrarse un poco, estaba muy asustado y los hombres que dormían no le serian de ayuda, luego miro a Alex en la cama superior, a pesar de que no le caía nada de bien comprendía por lo que había pasado y en parte se alegraba de que por fin el hombre pudiera dormir sin despertar de pronto asustado y balbuceando, él estaba igual de desabrigado que James a lo cual trato de no darle ningún tipo de importancia. Michael decidió recostarse en la su cama estuvo unos diez minutos mirando hacia arriba y pensando cuando de pronto Alex empezó a balbucear, Michael quería enfocase en su escape si que tuvo deseos de callarlo, molesto se iba a levantar cuando escucho:

''¡basta, basta por favor! ¡aléjate de mí! ¡Papa porque me haces esto, aléjate! '' Mientras el hombre aun gritaba se asustó, si bien ya había pasado eso antes nunca había gritado con tanta desesperación, sí que se levantó y lo miro, confundido no sabia si hablarle o no, si acaso era bueno despertarlo, entre que pensaba esto de pronto Michael dio un gran brinco del susto al ver un extraño que los miraba fijamente el cual huía al percatarse que el ingeniero se daba cuenta de su presencia.

¡Demonios!¡que rayos fue eso! - Michael se había asustado bastante, pero se dijo a si mismo debió ser Bagwell él es un idiota. Michael comenzó a mover a Mahone trataba de despertarlo mientras el hombre cada vez balbuceaba más despacio, dando un brinco de pronto para despertar sudando, Alex observo a Michael y le dijo:

Michael, oh Dios, gracias creo – Dijo el hombre asustado.

¿De qué son esos sueños que tienes? – Dijo Michael tratando de reconfortarlo.

¿En realidad te importa o solo quieres dormir? – Dijo el hombre mostrando sus habilidades de agente

Creo que me atrapaste – Dijo Michael riendo – pero en realidad creo que deberíamos hablar acerca de ello.

Esta bien, creo que me haría bien dar un paseo – Dijo el hombre bajando de su cama, cuando el hizo esto Michael se fijó en unas extrañas cicatrices que Alex tenia en la espalda y pecho pero prefirió no preguntarle nada.

Los hombres comenzaron a caminar, Sona era un lugar bastante aterrador de noche, los multiples relatos sobre las cosas sobrenaturales que ahí ocurrían hacia todo aun más oscuro, Decenas de asesinos muertos en el lugar en busca de la más cruenta de las venganzas, y los muchos ritos satánicos que se creía eran practicados por algunos reclusos, los hombres se sentaron en el segundo piso mirando al patio.

Se que te fijaste en las cicatrices –Dijo Alex – la cosa es, que… fue mi padre, cuando era un niño mis padres se separaron, ya sabes ellos discutían todo el tiempo, no estaban de acuerdo en absolutamente nada, un día eso se torno violento, fue algo despreciable, mi madre después de ello estaba muy triste, terriblemente herida, me dijo que no quería que a mi me pasara nada malo, el la había amenazado le dijo que si ella lo dejaba yo sufriría las consecuencias, de cualquier forma paso un año, yo ya tenia 8 años cuando mi padre ataco a mi madre con una botella, salte encima de el tratando de hacer algo, el me tiro al suelo y me rompió la botella en la espalda, después de ello, mi mama se decidió por dejarlo, la cosa era que de alguna forma él se quedó conmigo, y Dios mio fue algo horrible pase los nueve peores años de mi vida, yo trabajaba para el, ya sabes, trabajaba para que el comprara sus cosa, me golpeaba, solía apagar los cigarrillos sobre mi, cuando cumplí 16 solía pelear con él a veces le hacia daño y no llamaba a la policía ni hacia nada, creo que heria su orgullo, finalmente cuando cumplí 17 entre a los marines, para huir de el. Así que esa es mi historia, esto me atormenta siempre.

¿Qué paso con el? – dijo Michael compareciente de su historia.

Hace unos 5 años el murió, unos pandilleros lo confundieron con otro sujeto y lo balearon desde un auto, y sabes yo hace unos 10 que no lo veía, cuando paso me sentí feliz, pero luego, luego sentía deseos de saber que era tener un buen padre, se que nunca lo sabre, y también se que nunca podre pedirle perdón a mi padre por alegrarme de su muerte, quisiera saber por que hizo lo que hizo, pero con el tiempo lo he pensado y se que eso no importa realmente quiero ser un buen padre para Cam, pero me sigo hundiendo – Dijo Alex mientras caían sus lagrimas, tratando de que no cayeran para no verse débil ante el tipo que había perseguido durante tanto tiempo.

Sabes Alex, deberías olvidar la idea de tu padre, concéntrate en la imagen de tu madre para seguir adelante, eres un buen hombre que ha cometido algunos errores, demonios creo que somos bastante parecidos, no se que decir, cuando entre acá quería que murieras sabes, pero cuando te das cuenta de que a pesar de que hayas matado a mi padre, eres un hombre, en una difícil situación – Dijo Michael mirando hacia el piso – justo como yo, debes saber… no te juzgo, todos tenemos nuestras propias cruces que cargar, lamentablemente, creo que algunas son mas pesadas.

Aprecio eso de verdad lo hag… - Alex respondía mirando hacia abajo cuando es interrumpido.

En ese momento un grito de dolor se escucho desde una celda atrás de Mahone y Michael, los hombres fueron a ver en silencio, miraron sigilosamente por la reja de la celda, había un hombre muerto, mucha sangre alrededor, los hombres se asustaron y trataron de abrir la celda, se aterraron en darse cuenta que tenia un candado y una cadena puesta, bastante grande, no había forma de que no hubieran escuchado cuando la ponían. Los hombres comenzaron a asustarse bastante, de pronto sintieron que alguien se acercaba, decidieron esconderse, para quien quiera que fuese, no los culpara de matar a alguien, los hombres corrieron un poco y cuando sintieron que ya no había peligro caminaron, Michael paso al baño antes mientras Alex se mojaba la cara.

Mientras Michael terminaba de orinar creyó escuchar una voz del baño de al lado la cual susurraba ''te dije que me ayudaras'' y repetia ''yo no quería morir, eres el culpable''

Michael asustado dijo - Alex basta no es divertido.

De que hablas – Dijo Mahone mirándose al espejo porque veía que tenía un corte pequeño en la frente, se comenzó a mirar detenidamente cuando de pronto alguien apareció detrás de el con una cara brutal y casi de ultratumba manchada de sangre.

Michael estaba congelado, de pronto sintió ruido afuera trato de salir y una mano se asomo del otro baño.

¡Basta Mahone eres un estúpido!, Scofield estaba espantado, la puerta estaba atorada, se desespero y la rompió para salir, cayo al suelo y solo vio la cara de Seth que lo miraba se aterro luego miro hacia el los lavabos y Alex estaba tirado en el piso, corrió desesperadamente hacia el la herida que el le había hablado hace un tiempo en su espalda sangraba profusamente, el hombre no podía hablar bien solo balbuceaba, ¡Ayudame, aléjalo de mi!

De que hablas que pasa, quien es – Michael desesperadamente trataba de ayudar al hombre y descubrir que paso.

Mi padre Michael, por favor debes ayudarme, por…fav, ayu..ayudame – Alex se había desmayado.

Michael trato de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, apoyado sobre su hombro al principio lo llevaba hacia la celda, luego no podía más y lo comenzó a arrastrar, Alex por favor – dijo Michael, se acercó a el ahora otro herida de Mahone sangraba, era cada vez mas extraño, de pronto Alex volvió en si y le pregunto a Michael repetidamente ¿lo mataste? – Michael lo miro un rato, de pronto sintió que algo le jalaba su camiseta de pronto una figura con el cuerpo de Seth lo ahorcaba mientras sobre Alex se arrojaba un hombre el cual con un cuchillo le clavaban la mano al piso, luego el extraño le clavaba otro cuchillo bajo la rodilla mientras Scofield luchaba por no morir ahorcado. Este Seth tenia una fuerza impensada y el joven ingeniero no podia luchar con el, el ''espiritu'' de Seth lo dejaba sin aire, de un momento a otro Scofield sintió que moriria…

Michael salto espantado de la cama trato de calmarse rápido y miro alrededor por si alguien veía el ridículo que había hecho al golpearse la cabeza con la cama de Alex, se trato de calmar y se lanzo hacia atrás, quería un sorbo de agua pero debía admitir que le daba bastante miedo salir de la celda, se recostó nuevamente, seguía asustado y quería convencerse que todo fue un sueño nada importante, se volvió a recostar pero esta vez no pudo ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, miro nuevamente a la cama superior miro hacia la pared de enfrente donde vio que James se había puesto una polera mientras el dormía, tal vez el lo había visto asustarse o algo, solo trataba de enfocar su mente en otra cosa, trataba de dejar fuera los recuerdos de Seth recordaba que el muchacho le había pedido ayuda, el trato de acercarse a el apenas llego a prisión se intentó sentar a su lado un par de veces a la hora de almuerzo en Fox River y el solamente lo aparto, algo sugestionado se seguía sintiendo observado y creía que aun sentía esas manos en su cuello, de pronto Alex comenzó a toser fuertemente y a gritar ''¡papa basta, por favor! ¡Dios ayúdame!'', Michael estaba muy aterrado como para despertarlo el hombre estuvo así unos 10 minutos despertó a James el cual quedo mirando a Michael y con una sonrisa dijo:

Deberíamos proveer al pobre drogadicto, nos dejaría dormir. – Luego de decir esto James se dio vuelta y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo, Michael estaba terriblemente asustado, hubiera querido que este se quedara despierto un rato para hablar, cuando él pensaba en todo esto se comenzó a dar cuenta de que Alex se había quedado en silencio de golpe estaba aún más asustado, no quería mirarlo, en su sueño habían llegado a entenderse el uno al otro pero ahora no era así, a pesar de que lo comprendía nunca podía ser sencillo y con tanta rapidez.

Michael se dio vuelta a su lado izquierdo un momento tratando de dormir estuvo una media hora así luego se puso de frente estuvo congelado mirando una extraña mancha oscura en el colchón de arriba, cuando de pronto y de la nada le cayó una gota en la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que era sangre y se asustó bastante, se paró y movió a Alex él estaba inmóvil.

Demonios despierta – dijo Michael subiendo la voz, él no podía haber muerto pensaba, no quiero sentirme responsable de algo como esto, - Dios mío Alex.

Michael logro dar vuelta a Mahone lo tenía de frente él había despertado tenía la mirada perdida.

M-Micha-Mich ayúdame – dijo un moribundo Mahone.

Michael uso toda su fuerza para lograr bajarlo y el agente cayó al suelo, le reviso la espalda y sangraba bastante, justo en el lugar que en su sueño vio la herida de Alex causada por su padre, Michael desesperado le grito a James.

James! Despierta se está muriendo.

James despertó de golpe y estaba en pie de inmediato.

Qué demonios le paso – Dijo James asustado.

No lo se, no lo sé, ¿puedes traer un poco de agua?, ocupa el vaso que Alex deja en la ventana – Dijo Scofield apresurado.

James tomo el vaso y muy apurado iba saliendo cuando Scofield le grito y le dijo, y trata de encontrar algo para limpiar la herida, alcohol, sal lo que sea.

Está bien grito James mientras corría.

El hombre estaba en el suelo, bastante aturdido comenzaba a recobrar fuerzas, pero miraba a Scofield algo extrañado, lo miraba detenidamente sobretodo su cuello.

Creí que el té había matado – Dijo Alex relajándose.

De quien hablas, de quien demonios hablas Mahone – Dijo Scofield mientras una expresión de miedo se expresaba en su cara.

Un chico, delgado y pequeño, el, el trato de ahorcarte creo que fue, demonios, Michael, Michael!, ayúdame! – Alex comenzó a desesperarse a medida que hablaba, luego comenzó a escupir un poco de sangre.

¿Qué demonios tienes?! Alex! – Scofield comenzó a mirar hacia afuera por si llegaba pronto James, estaba asustado, no quería que el hombre muriera, antes debía entender que rayos ocurría, como pudo soñar lo mismo, no era lógico, tal vez era un mensaje, una especie de encrucijada, pero el nunca se consideró ni un hombre religioso, ni alguien que creyera en el destino, pero eso era algo que debía comprender. Mientras el pensaba Alex se ponía cada vez peor, de pronto miro a un lado de Alex y una extraña sombra con forma humana le tomaba uno de sus brazos tan fuerte que le dejaba una marca, Scofield no podía moverse, Alex no podía aguantar más el dolor.

Mientras esto ocurría James ya venía de vuelta cuando alguien lo tomo por el hombro, casi tira el agua pero no fue así, miro hacia su lado izquierdo y derecho no vio a nadie, volvió a girar la cabeza a la derecha, había un hombre muerto en una celda, alguien había cortado su cuello con un puñal, se desesperó y dejo las cosas en el piso, intento abrir la celda y no pudo.

Demonios está pasando de nuevo demonios – dijo el hombre desesperado, tomo las cosas y salió corriendo mientras sentía como era seguido por un hombre el cual cargaba un rifle, corrió rápidamente y pudo llegar a la celda, donde vio que Michael hablaba con la nada pero se asustó cuando escucho la voz que le dijo, ''no mueras odiando a alguien''. la voz se silenció de golpe a la llegada de James.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – James dijo algo asustado.

Olvídalo y dame eso. – Dijo Scofield.

Michael miro la espalda de Mahone la herida había desaparecido, aun el hombre escupía sangre, sí que le dio a beber el vaso con agua y le dijo que tomara un poco de agua con sal y luego la escupiera, luego de esto el hombre parecia completo, todo iba a estar bien al menos eso creía, de pronto se sintió un fuerte golpe viniendo a lo lejos.

Y de pronto Scofield despertó los otros hombres ya estaban en pie, Michael se dirigió a James, y le pregunto: ¿Así que realmente todo esto fue un sueño?

La extrañada mirada de James le contesto primero – ¿De qué hablas?, ¿quieres hablar de sueños?, si te importa yo soñé que estábamos fuera de este infierno pronto.

Michael aparto su mirada de la penetrante e insistente mirada de James casi de un exigente cliente que no le devuelven su dinero por un producto en mal estado, de pronto James salió de la celda, sin alguna dirección que supieran los otros hombres. Mientras Alex se ponía su camiseta Michael le miro la espalda y el brazo se veían sus heridas recientes. Alex se dio cuenta de las miradas de este – Fue real Michael, algo ocurre acá y no quiero averiguar que es sabes, pero si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí lo sabremos entiendes, Mahone comenzó a caminar para salir de la celda, en ese momento Michael levanto la voz para decirle: de verdad siento lo que tu padre te hizo.

Alex luego de esto tomo un profundo respiro, miro a Michael con un poco de tristeza y se marchó, él era así, así soportaba su dolor que más podías hacer.

Antes de salir Michael miro bajo su cama ahí estaba la marca de sangre, al lado de su cama sabana con un amarre que parecía de un suicida, a los pies de su cama la taza usada, no quería entender que había pasado era algo raro, era mejor olvidarlo.

En el patio James discutía con Bagwell desde lejos Alex los miraba, con esa mirada común de él, intimidante, directa, y con ojos dolidos, ellos sabían que los observaban el y algunos otros reclusos hablaban despacio de la leyenda que ocultaba ese lugar.

Entonces señor Don el pescador, tu que eres el asesino más famoso aquí, hasta la llegada del bonito, y el loquito, que es esta porquería, ¿la leyenda del reo cortado como pollo frito? – Dijo T-bag con su vacilante mirada y caminar de serpiente a por su presa.

Es algo como eso, se cuenta que el tipo tenia cuentas pendientes con Lechero, y le daría la pata de pollo en la mañana, era obvio que lechero perdería, sí que él lo mato cortándole la garganta, pero este tipo era un brasileño, de estos que practican extrañas magias locales, se dice que cada hombre que muere con una cuenta pendiente con alguien vuelve para matarlo, a veces de la misma forma que ellos murieron, otras, haciendo el daño que ellos mismo les hicieron, es una peligrosa leyenda, si vez al hombre estas frito, el problema es que no siempre se ve igual, puede tomar la forma de otro, y tratas de ayudarlo, ahí aparece tu pesadilla. – Dijo James a Bagwell mientras este miraba un poco asustado.

¿Es real? – Pregunto Bagwell.

La leyenda de Lerroy es la más antigua de acá, es real lo se…si vez un tipo desangrado en una celda en medio de la noche, solo vuelve a tu celda lo más rápido que puedas.


End file.
